Switched On
by GiLaw
Summary: Just for fun, Jay decides to turn on Zane's funny switch. What's the worst that could happen? A lot of things, that's what. Minor JayxNya.


**Hey guys, wazzup? GiLaw is in da house and she's about to publish her second story for Ninjago! YAAAAAAAA-**

**Anyway, I can't possibly be the only one who couldn't stop laughing at Zane's funny switch. It (along with Jay's laugh) just made my day!**

**So an idea came to my head! Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Switched On**

"You sure this is a good idea?" Nya asked as she and Jay stood over the sleeping Zane.

"Aw come on. They wouldn't call it a 'funny switch' unless it was funny!" Jay grinned. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Nya lowered her eyebrows. "A lot of things?"

"Relax!" Jay chuckled and opened Zane's chest where all his switches could be seen. "It'll be fun! And if it gets nasty, we'll just turn it off! Simple!"

"Well if you really think so," Nya muttered, looking uneasy.

Jay just smirked and turned on Zane's funny switch before quickly shutting his chest. "This is gonna be awesome!" he grinned as Zane's eyes flicked open.

He sat up and glared at Jay and Nya. Jay watched on eagerly while Nya backed away slowly.

"You . . . turned on my funny switch," Zane murmured at last.

Jay's face dropped nervously. "Ye- yeah . . ."

Zane stared at him . . .

His eyes widened . . .

Then a mischievous grin came to his face . . .

"WELL THANK YOU, SWEETHEART!" he hollered before jumping to his feet. "I WANNA BE FUNNY, YOU WANNA BE FUNNY? LET'S GO BE FUNNY!"

"You said it!" Jay laughed, following Zane who galloped out of the room. Nya stayed where she was.

"I've got a bad feeling about this . . . I wonder what Zane will get up to?"

She didn't have to wonder for long.

Moments later, Kai's screams were heard throughout the building. Nya cringed and ran into the bathroom where Kai was soaking wet and frantically wrapping a towel around his body. Zane was standing in the shower with his clothes on while Jay was clutching his stomach, he was laughing so hard.

"DOES SOMEONE WANT TO EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Kai yelled, not sure who to talk to.

"I'M GOIN' NUTS!" Zane cheered, scrubbing himself.

**"Dammit. He saw them."**

Before Kai could open his mouth, Zane leapt out of the shower and started making his way towards the kitchen where Cole was making one of his dreaded "chocolate cakes".

"Hey Zane. What's-"

Before Cole could react, Zane grabbed the mixing bowl and threw it on Cole's head.

"WHAT THE-" screamed Cole as the brown mixture ran down his face, just as Jay, Nya and Kai (who was wearing a red dressing gown) ran into the room. They all froze when they saw Cole covered in cake mixture with a bowl on his head while Zane scooped up some of the stuff and tasted it.

"AHHHH! IT BURNS!" he screeched before falling onto his back and jerking around violently.

"Zane! Why are you-" Cole paused then frowned. "Is it really that bad?"

Zane jumped to his feet and started doing a crazy dance. "LOOK AT ME! I'M MICHAEL JACKSON!" he sang in a high- pitched voice.

"Seriously! What's going-" Kai paused, realising what was going on. "Alright, who turned on his funny switch?"

Jay laughed nervously, backing away slowly . . .

"I don't know," lied Nya, not wanting to get Jay into trouble.

"Well it wasn't me! I was cooking. And it took me half an hour just to get those measurements right!" said Cole angrily.

Kai and Cole glared at Jay who smiled bashfully.

"Alright . . . so maybe I had too much fun with the funny switch," he admitted. "But it's just cake! It never hurts anyone! And Kai, I'm pretty sure Zane didn't see everything . . ."

"Trust me, he did," said Kai, annoyed.

"Well it happens! Lighten up, will ya?" Jay paused, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Maybe THAT'S why I got lightning . . . The point is, can't you just ENJOY this?"

Zane stepped up to Nya and winked at her. "Hey baby, you wanna dance, cause I wanna dance, let's dance!" he grinned in a flirting tone.

"HEY! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jay screamed, horrified as Nya backed away in disapproval. Now furious, Jay jumped on top of Zane and tried to knock him over as Zane raised a flirty eyebrow at Nya.

"HEY! DON'T DO THAT TO MY SISTER!" Kai yelled and he jumped on top of Zane too, knocking him over. The fire ninja quickly opened Zane's chest and turned off the funny switch.

"Iloveyouyoulovemewe'reahappy . . . Penguins."

And Zane passed out into a deep sleep.

Everyone stared at him in awkward silence.

"Well that was an experience," Nya muttered eventually.

Kai exhaled a sigh of relief. "Can we all agree that Zane's gonna hear NOTHING of this?"

Everyone nodded.

"And Senaei Wu?"

Everyone nodded. Kai then glared at Jay who gulped.

"Um . . . sorry?"

Kai gave Jay a really scary death glare.

"Alright! I won't do it again!" Jay yelped, intimidated.

"You better not," growled Kai, closing Zane's chest.

"I WON'T!" cried Jay as Kai and Cole began carrying the sleeping Zane back to his room.

And he didn't.

I can gurantee you, Jay never turned on Zane's funny switch again . . .

Unfortunately the next day, Lloyd did . . .

**Well I hope you liked that! Please let me know what you think! All comments are welcome, it'll help me write better fics!**

**See ya! ;)**


End file.
